Period Arguments
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: LOL Naruto's on his PERIOD! LOL
1. Chapter 1

_**The Arguing For Silly Things**_

Naruto as everyone know, can do the sexy jutsu. That means he can turn into a girl and blah blah blah. It turned out he can have periods every month like real woman too. So he has loads of mood swings and gets them all on Sasuke.

_Naruto's pov_

"Damn that teme! Couldn't even buy me chocolate! I'm so FUCKING hungry! Also my belly's hurting LIKE I AM BEING KICKED REALLY FUCKING HARD!"

I was so annoyed I stood up from a comfortable sofa and realized I was in a enormous room, with a plasma television. And a table I didn't bother with anything_ I am FUCKING STARVING_! I thought. My mind took me to the kitchen, where there was another table and four chairs. Next to that was a really humongous fridge, and five more counters. I walked towards the fridge with a grin on my face and opened it. I gasped. _So much food for a week! But NO FUCKING CHOCOLATE!_

I started crying on the kitchen floor completely didn't know why. But I didn't realized someone was standing over me. When I got up from the cold floor, I realized it was just Sasuke.

"Stop crying dobe. Here eat and smile." The teme handed me a chocolate bar and walked towards the living room, turned on the TV and relaxed inviting me over. I had so much pleasure in my mouth from eating the chocolate bar, I smiled and laughed and went to hug my Sasuke. He didn't expect me to hug him but he just watched the TV.

"I love you Sasuke...will you but me more chocolate?"

Sasuke laughed such a musical sound.

"Sorry dobe no more sweets today!"

"I hate you Teme!" I ran into my room and started crying again, while I hurd sasuke sigh and coming footsteps to my room.

He came in but I was faster and throw all the things that were near my hand to grab. He obviously missed all of them. From that I got pissed and starting shooting.

"BUY ME CHOCOLATE YOU FUCKING TEME!"

"I WON'T BUY YO ANY MORE SWEETS YOU FUCKIG RETARD!"

"YOUR THE RETARD RETARD!"

"YOUR THE RETARD BAKA!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Day

_The next day..._

_Sasuke's pov_

I was sitting in the living room (_actually sleeping from yesterday_) when I realized that the door from mine and Naruto's bedroom was opening. I stood up from the couch and run to Naruto. (which was actually really annoyed) He turned to me with killer eyes and shouted.

"WHERE IS THE LAST CHOCOLATE!"

I surprisingly just went to the kitchen and got out chocolate ice cream and handed it to the really annoyed Naruto.

"(Crying) where's the spoon?" He was sobbing at me. He looked so cute!

I went to the drawer that had all the tools, and handed him a spoon. His eyes rose up and he jumped right in front of my face nearly kissing. I surprised was as still as a stick, But he didn't see the shock and started kissing me.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Sasuke!" he turned around and went back into our bedroom shutting the door behind him.

I still in the kitchen really surprised, stood their looking after the blond and went snoring into my daydream._ I wish he was so cute everyday, I want to rape his tight as. _But the only one thought that really went through my head was _Will this get any worse?_

Review PLZZZZ


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Day**

_Naruto's pov_

As I read through a page about periods on my laptop, I found out my period ends around today. _Crap. _I thought. _I can't send sasuke for any more sweets or shout at him. CRAP. And he is going to molest me when he finds out._(when your on your period, you can't have sex) _Well if... if I pretend I'm on my 'period' still, sasuke would never find out! And ill get as much sweets I want! _So I got up from the laptop, closing it without shutting it down or leaving the page. I then went up to sasuke and got his hand and started licking the fingers. He got really horny at that moment. How did I tell? His eyes, already in sharingan mode. His other hand wanted to push me into the bedroom, and he had a bulge in his pants that stood right up.

" a-a-a Sasuke! I'm still on! Why did you try to push me into the bedroom? I hate you!" I ran into my room pretending to cry and went on my bed. Then smiled. _I'm such a good actor! _Sasuke right on my heels sat next to me and hugged me. Then did his usual smirked.

"What's so funny teme!" I asked nearly shouting.

"well...I just checked your computer. Your period stops right...(he looks at his watch) now." He pushed me on the bed and started kissing me roughly but it felt nice...

_Sasuke's pov_

_Finally! _I thought. _For a whole week I couldn't even touch this...this...body! So smooth!_ I kissed him on the lips and started undressing him. Then he somehow pushed me away and stared at me.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee! You forgot about two things!" I wasn't in the mood for riddles so kept going with my kissing and hugging. He again pushed me off with a really angry face, and pointed to the drawer.

"Condom please!" So I quickly stood up and went to the drawer.

"Sasuke what date is it?"

"Its the 16 of may why you ask?"

"Because I started on the 10 of may... so we need to wait till tomorro- Sasuke were are you off to?"

I went out of the room, into the enormous field, started screaming really bad words that you don't want to know, and started attacking trees and killing animals._ Well at least there is still tomorrow..._

THE END! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Molesting

_Sasuke's pov_

I didn't sleep all night because I wanted to molest Naruto so badly I would have dragged him into my bedroom and even IF he is on his 'period' I would have putted my member right in his tight ass. But Naruto locked his bedroom door, so I couldn't even touch him. So I stood up from my bed and got dressed, went into the kitchen and looked up at the clock. It was 11.30 exactly. I thought I'm such a sad person staying up all night only for Naruto...Well I need to wait 30 minutes...to have sex with him...OH _FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! _Really annoyed I went right in front of Naruto's bedroom door, and bursted it open with chidori. Naruto surprisingly didn't wake up, so I went into his bed and covered myself with his bed sheets. I didn't want to go right next to him or I would start going all crazy and rape him eventually. So I just fell asleep in the warm orange bed sheets.

~_2 hours later~_

_Naruto's pov_

I woke up half undressed without my trousers or pants, And having sasuke's finders right up my ass hole. I couldn't move or the finger would move more and I would moan. I saw sasuke staring at me right from the other side of the bed, and finally took the finger out. I quickly sit up and stared at the now broken into two pieces bedroom door. I wasn't on any more so I didn't care less. I jumped onto sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"hey, sasuke want to have some fun?"

"Naruto...Well...How do I say it? FUCK YEAH!"

Sasuke took me into a really rough kiss like the other day,and taking his trousers off at the same time. He pushed me on my back and started kissing me down my chest. Then went on my neck and left little pecks. I couldn't do anything but moan at the pleasure. He then took my hips and put his member right up my ass. I moaned and sasuke just smirked and trusted up and down repeating the movement. I saw him blush a faint and cute one, But his smirk never left his face. He waited so long. I can tell.

He just bent down and took me into another kiss. Went he pulled back he whispered in my ear the three words I want to hear every single day.

"I love you Baka"

I blushed and turned not to look in his eyes and said.

"I love you too Teme"


End file.
